Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Gohdan vs. Mazaal Obiviously, each is a huge face with hands. Both are hurt the same way for the first step: Link must shoot an arrow into the air at both hands. The head is next to be attacked by Link for both bosses. By the way, I thought of this one without any “help,” if you know what I mean (meaning that I thought of this without looking at the pages). If this makes it, then we get The Minish Cap in the Temple of Courage. The 21:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Done before, and I'm not interested in seeing whether or not the result is different this time around. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: : Which archive? (sorry...) The 21:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Archivo Trés. --AuronKaizer ' 22:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Okay. I personally think that it was long enough ago to go again (not to mention that there are mostly different users now), but okay. The 22:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Of course you could go again. You misunderstand my point. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I probably would have supported if it hadn't been done before, but it has. -'Isdrak ' 22:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate repeat fights. Sorry. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I thinks this is awesome. Would be a good boss fight. Im surprised at all the opposes. Meep Meep (talk) 00:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Kinda like it, but it is also a repeat fight so I kinda don't. Neutral it is then.'-- C2' / 01:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't know what to say about it, consarnit.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : If it's a reapeat, then no.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Yah, no repeats --Michael RyanTalk 19:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Mad Batter vs. Sakon Two cave dwelling baddies. They are villainous characters who are not major antagonists that have a good and bad side. The Mad Batter is openly evil and loves causing trouble but all he ever does is manage to help Link by accident. Sakon on the other hand acts all innocent but is very devious. Lastly, they are both thought to be inspired by Alice in Wonderland characters.--Ingo the great (talk) 22:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Alright, this is one of your best suggestions thus far IMO. I spent months trying to come up with a good fight for Sakon and never reached anything good. You on the other hand managed to pair him up with one of the best characters in the series. Definite yes from me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I just had a ToCgasm! --AuronKaizer ' 22:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Faking innocence doesn't necessarily qualify as a "good side", and neither does accidentally doing something good. -'Isdrak ''' 22:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a little contrived, and it's definitely not among your best suggestions, but it's decent. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm luvin it. This would be a great fight! Meep Meep (talk) 00:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good suggestion. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : This is really one of the more interesting fights I've seen. Good one.'-- C2' / 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah. I may just be crazy enough to work! I'm still thinking it over, and I may change this, though. The 14:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, but, even though they are based on AIW characters, I don't see any other similarities. --AmazingLink (talk) 21:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : I see Sakon winning easy.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : A) I doubt it and B) you make one sided suggestions all the time --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : A) That is my personal hypothesis, if you don't agree, then you don't. B) If I felt my suggestions would be one-sided from the moment I suggested them, I wouldn't suggest them.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Then you must not have a brain. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you who would win in most of your suggestions, including this weeks. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : IMO This and the Lulu vs. Mamu fight are on the same level in terms of quality. And also IMO, Mad Batter is the 2 to 1 favorite(IF that), and in your fight Rupee Like is about the 10 to 1 favorite. Also, Lulu is about the 4 to 1 favorite. So if your going to vote like that you must consider how other fights compare in the week they are suggested.'-- C2' / 14:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Ugh, fine, I'll think about it more--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought about it, and I guess I cannot tell the future and I also can't say I hate it particularly. I don't really see it as a great fight still, since the only connections that really stand out to me are the cave one and the Alice in Wonderland reference.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Force Gem Mimic vs. Rupee Like They both pretend to be currency just lying around to trick Link into picking them up, only to drop their disguise at the last minute and attack in some manner. If bested in combat, they will drop the currency they imitated.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ya know what, I like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : its not that its bad. its just real boring me thinks. Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 00:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Woah. Just...great! The 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : This is one of the most boring suggestions I've ever seen. I could care less about either of these things, and the majority of people probably don't know what either of them are. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. -'Isdrak ' 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : And if this wins I will probably die someone needs to get a sprite of Force Gem Mimics. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll try and get one even if it doesn't, you know, like we're supposed to.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling this one. Don't know why, but it seems far too simplistic in it's connections.'-- C2' / 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Just plain "whuh?". --AuronKaizer ' 10:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it will have interesting results. --AmazingLink (talk) 21:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : what meep said.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Cucco vs. Know-It-All Birds Its sort of... odd... random.. But it could be interesting. A seemingly nice, then painful race vs. a helpful group. Anything could Happen. Though one is more common, it still going to be unique, isn't it? --AmazingLink (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : I don't see the connections. The 00:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : With TM. Is there even one connection here? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : What TM said... --'DekuStick '' '' : : Sorry, if you don't see it like me, but I see them as at least birds, one connection in my opinion... --AmazingLink (talk) 00:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : To tell you the truth, I read it fast and thought it said Know-It-All Brothers. But still, ehh... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail. -'Isdrak ' 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Err? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: : There was actually a place called Ur. The 01:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Uhh... connections? I'm down with you if you have your own point of view, but if you cannot express it in away people will understand and support, what is the point of you even suggesting the fight?'-- C2' / 01:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not interested. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well... It sound kind of cool, but there ae absolutly no connections.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Duke Onkled vs. Uncle Rupee non-canon fight! I know both are from games nobody cares about but I haven't seen characters from ether game in the TOC any time recently. both caracters ask for help from link/tingle and helps link/tingle get into a new land. where link/tingle get betrayed by them. DmerkaGU10 02:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't like it... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not until you scrub all the floors in Hyrule! --AuronKaizer ' 10:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not a big fan of non-canon fights. The 14:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I wouldn't mind a non-canon fight, but it has to be as high of quality as all other fights that have gotten nearly all supports before.'-- C2' / 15:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Borderline neutral, but I like it. I think it's kind of funny and original, and if you hadn't pointed it out I would have never noticed the similarities.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm somewhere between what TM and CC said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Non-canon. -'Isdrak ' 22:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bigocto vs. Sky Whale Not too much in the way of fights this week, so I figure why not try again. The battle of the giant, sea-borne cel-shaded mini-bosses who Link must shoot with a weapon in order to bring them down. Sincerely, Watcher. : : It's not particularly original or creative, but hey, I still like it. For some reason. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not creative, and boring as hell. --AuronKaizer ' 10:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not feeling it. The 14:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh..... it has substance, but not a lot.'-- C2' / 15:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : it's alright.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 22:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It is indeed alright. There is really nothing too great or too bad about it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike the connections, but the fight itself is good. -'Isdrak ' 22:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : didnt you oppose ingo's because one of its comparisons wasnt necessarily true? Meep Meep (talk) 23:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: : Yes, but I didn't like the fight either. -'Isdrak ' 00:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : ak knows what is up. Meep Meep (talk) 23:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : My opinion has changed due to peer pressure. Here's the thing. I like the fight in and of itself - that is to say, I like the combatants and the concept - but it's just too obvious. Or obivious. I forget which. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I like. Sir Real (talk) 18:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Golden Cucco vs. Golden Frogs Second time's the charm, hopefully. I got inspired by the other cucco fight. Battle of the golden animals that you hit to unlock secrets (Golden Cucco you get to play as and golden frogs give you slate drawings.) also, they are both semi-important to completing the game. The cucco you must fly with to get to the temple of time,and the cyclone slate is the only way to warp and without it the game would thake longer (alright that is a strech but still).--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, I like it. The 21:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Even though I'' am the suggester of the other cucco fight, This one ''is better. --AmazingLink (talk) 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : Aside from the (rather obvious) gold connection, all other connections are stretching this one thinner than a nano-particle-sized slab of butter scraped over a particularly large loaf of bread. --AuronKaizer ' 22:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, what AK said. But don't fear; if the god awful rupee like one starts to win, I may have to change this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AK as well. -'Isdrak ' 22:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Umlaut agreeing with Joe agreeing with AK disagreeing with your connections. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm..... no? The connections are as AK said, too thin and weak. Connections are key.-- C2' / 00:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Lulu vs. Mamu Meep!! They are both aquatic singers. The songs they are connected with (the frog song of soul and new wave bossa nova) help revive creatures that bring link to a dungeon. Meep Meep (talk) 23:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Peep! --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It would be better if Lulu taught Link the song. The way it is now seems kind of forced. But with that being said, compared to the load this week, this is upper tier. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Amazing! The 23:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Basically what Joe said. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : 'Tis a good fight.-- C2' / 00:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good. -'Isdrak ' 13:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : :I suggested this a while ago, so I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't support it now.--MaloMart (talk) 15:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, you've shangheid me with this one, let's give it a go.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments Every fight has at least one : : this time. The 14:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : You are correct. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: : Not anymore. Sir Real (talk) 18:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It looks like the last suggestion may win. When does the eighth suggestion ever win? This is really interesting... The 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't count your Placeholder Objects of Thingy before they do stuff. It's still tied with Mad Batter vs. Sakon at the moment. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ''' 00:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hah! Wait, is Placeholder Objects of Thingy from ''Banjo-Tooie (isn't it a Jiggy that someone calls that)? You're right, but this one has no opposes and has a chance to gain even more supports from those who haven't voted for it yet. The 00:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage